It Breaks Pattern
by Redwinged Blackbird
Summary: Set directly after Croatoan. We all know that the demon has plans for the children with gifts, but now we come to know that there may be some people out there that don’t fit the demon’s pattern. It breaks pattern with brothers...
1. Chapter 1

TITLE--- IT BREAKS PATTERN---

RATING---T---

DISCLAIMER---If I owned Sam and Dean Winchester do you think that I would honestly have this much free time to write fanfic? Alas, the Winchesters are not mine and neither is Supernatural. But please humor my imagination.---

SUMMARY---Set directly after Croatoan. We all know that the demon has plans for the children with gifts, but now we come to know that there may be some people out there that don't fit the demon's pattern. It breaks pattern with brothers...---

----------------ENJOY!!!----------------

"Sam..." Dean started, "I'm sorry... I can't say anything... I just... can't." He promised his father that he wouldn't say anything. Not yet at least. It was the last promise that Dean made to his father and he intended to keep it.

"Dean, you can't just tell me something like that and keep it a secret!" Sam responded.

"Sorry Sam, I shouldn't have said anything in first place. Forget it." Dean turned away from Sam to walk back to the car. Somehow he doubted that was the end of it.

Sam in front of Dean's path stopping him, "This is bothering you Dean, and we can't keep secrets from each other. What did Dad say?"

"I said drop it Sam, it's nothing," Dean stepped around Sam and got into the driver's side.

"Fine! But don't think I'm just going to forget about this."

As soon as Sam got into the car Dean turned up the volume to the stereo. By the looks of things this was going to be a long ride to the nearest hotel that they could hold up in. As he was driving, Dean didn't miss the looks Sam gave him from time to time. 'God Dean, why couldn't you have just kept your mouth shut?' he thought.

As he sat in the passenger seat Sam couldn't help but think, 'Everyone has a secret about everyone else... Are we in junior high for God's sake?' How was he supposed to trust Dean now. This family was the one thing that was supposed to come before everything else and there wasn't any room for secrets.

!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!

Two hours later they finally found themselves in a cheap hotel out in the middle of nowhere. During the entire drive there was an uncomfortable silence and it was killing both of them. Dean set his things on the bed closest to the door and 'hid' his knife as he always did.

"I've got dibs on the bathroom," Dean smirked.

"Whatever," Sam laid back on the bed and flipped on the TV.

Dean took his turn getting cleaned up first while Sam let his mind wander. 'A secret about me?' he thought. He tried to narrow down what it could be, but his mind always jumped to one topic, the demon. 'But Dean didn't say it was about the demon so it could be anything,' one thought said. 'It's the only thing really worth keeping a secret about,' said another. 'But if it were about that Dean would have said something, it's too important,' said the first. Sam argued and debated in his mind for so long he didn't notice that Dean was out of the shower.

"Hey, Sam, your turn," Dean said. As Sam got up he added, "Hey, there's a McDonald's about half a mile back. It's the only place around and we both know you're too chicken to go, what do you want?" Dean smiled.

"I am not chicken, and I'd go myself if I didn't look like I've been living in a creepy town for the past couple days."

"Yeah, sure, what do you want, a happy meal?"

"Just get me a couple burgers and a soda."

"Alright, I'll be back."

!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!

Dean got into the car and started on his way. 'Damn it, this is so freaking stupid,' he thought to himself. John was dead and they salted and burned the bones so what did it matter if he kept the secret or not? But then he remembered what he had told himself from the start, 'You are protecting him. You are protecting Sam by not letting him know the truth and that's your job whether Sam likes it or not.'

!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!

Sam was back in the hotel and out of the shower checking his e-mail. Spam, spam, and more spam, everyone at Stanford seemed to have moved on. Sam sighed and closed the laptop. He sat on the bed, all of the thinking had started to give him a migraine and he abandoned the idea of figuring out the universe temporarily.

'God, when did the lights in here get so bright?' he wondered shutting his eyes. God this headache just wouldn't quit. Sam opened his eyes again and the pain intensified and he grabbed his head. 'Oh crap, not another vision,' he thought. It finally became too much and a wave of dizziness sent him to the floor in the space between the two beds. He didn't feel his head hit the night stand as he went down and the vision over took him...

TBC

Me: So what do you guys think?

Dean: What's the secret again?

Sam: You mean you don't know?!

Me: Hey! Relax, I'm feeding you lines remember?

Dean: That's good at least someone here knows.

Me:... Uh...

Sam: You mean you don't know!?

Me: I'm working on it!

Sam: Don't you have a paper to write before class tomorrow?

Me: Why yes, yes I do. So I will see you two guys next chapter.

!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!

AN: I** _DO_** have a plot and a plan for the secret so no worries. Reviews make the sunshine:) Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE--- IT BREAKS PATTERN---

RATING---T---

DISCLAIMER---If I owned Sam and Dean Winchester do you think that I would honestly have this much free time to write fanfic? Alas, the Winchesters are not mine and neither is Supernatural. But please humor my imagination.---

SUMMARY---Set directly after Croatoan. We all know that the demon has plans for the children with gifts, but now we come to know that there may be some people out there that don't fit the demon's pattern. It breaks pattern with brothers...---

Even though Jo, Ellen, and most likely Ash will be in this fic, **I HATE JO.**

-----------------CHAPTER 2-------------

"_I'm not 12 anymore mom! I make my own decisions!" Jo yelled from across the roadhouse._

"_Jo, hon, we aren't going to argue about this tonight. You know how I feel." Ellen said calmly while wiping off a table._

"_I don't care how you feel or what you want, it's my life!"_

"_And you're my daughter and it's my job to protect you Jo," Ellen said without looking up, "Would you please go clear off the bar?"_

"_NO! Not until we talk about this... you never listen!"_

"_It's not up for discussion Jo. I do listen and I don't want you out there hunting. You don't know the first thing about hunting," Ellen said seriously._

"_I went on a job and-"_

"_And almost got yourself killed!" Ellen threw down the rag. "Just because you find your dad's old hunting stuff in the attic doesn't make you a hunter_!"

_Jo was suddenly quiet and calm, "You're wrong mom..."_

"_Jo, one day you'll see-" Ellen winced, "You'll see that I just want what's best for you."_

_Jo started walking slowly towards Ellen emotionless. "No, you want your little world to stay the same..."_

"_Jo... I've got a migraine coming on, please don't argue with me right now," Ellen sat down with her eyes shut in pain. "Would you go get me something from the medicine cabinet?"_

_Jo continued walking, "You think I'm just this helpless little girl... You think that I'll just get hurt..."_

_Ellen finally snapped, "Well you've done a pretty good job at proving me right in the past. How many times have I had to bail you out of trouble?" Ellen grabbed her head, "Gah!"_

"_You're wrong... I'm a hunter. I was born to do it," Jo stopped in front of her mother._

"_I'm done talkin' about this!"_

"_Good, cause so am I..." Jo reached out her hand towards Ellen's head._

"_Jo...? What are you-" Ellen's eyes widened as Jo's hand connected with her forehead and she let out an anguished cry._

_Jo leaned in and whispered in Ellen's ear, "This is what I was born to do..." Ellen's eye's rolled back in her head and her nose had started to bleed._

"_...Jo...please..." Ellen croaked as she fell backwards onto the floor in a heap, her eyes staring at the ceiling._

!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!

Dean walked into the hotel room with the bags in hand. "Sam, chow time," he said with his back turned to the room. When he heard no response he turned around, "Sam?" The bathroom door was open and he took a couple steps forward and nearly tripped. He then saw Sam sprawled between the beds.

"Sammy!?" he said with concern kneeling down beside his brother. Sam wasn't moving and his eyes were half open and glazed over. "Oh God, Sam! Wake up bro!" Sam still didn't make any response. Dean checked his pulse and his breathing. His pulse was slow and his breathing shallow, but it was there at least. "Come on man, snap out of it," Dean held Sam's head against his chest. Dean felt something wet on his hand, when he looked he realized it was blood coming from the back of Sam's head.

Dean immediately gathered Sam up and set him on the closest bed and ran to the bathroom to get some towels. He returned and started to stop the bleeding. He needed to wake Sam up fast if he had a head injury. "Sam!? Can you hear me? I need you to wake up." Nothing. "Come on little brother, don't do this!" He suddenly got an idea and ran out of the room.

Dean returned a couple minutes later from the ice machine, he had ran all the way across the hotel and back. He took the bag of ice and what he didn't use for the cold compress he pressed on Sam's face.

After a couple seconds Sam's eyes fluttered from their half open position to closed and he shifted away weakly.

"Open your eyes Sammy, need you to show me you're awake," Dean tried to hide his concern.

Sam moaned a little, but his eyes remained closed.

"What was that?" Dean said pressing on more ice.

"...cold..." Sam said barely audible.

"Sorry Sam," Dean removed the ice from Sam's face.

"...Dean...?" Sam's eyes opened a crack and he immediately closed them and winced as much as he could. God it was bright.

"Yeah Sam," Dean let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

God his head was pounding. It hurt to open his eyes, it hurt to think. Sam felt sleep pulling at him and couldn't help it when his head started to roll to one side.

"Sam? Stay with me here, open your eyes man. You can't sleep now."

"...no...don't wanna Dean...can't...hurts..." Sam groaned.

"Hair doesn't count as a helmet Sammy, you have a head injury."

Sam didn't really listen to what Dean was saying at that point, but he did catch the words 'head injury'. 'What...? Head injury?' Sam thought. He didn't remember hitting his head; but then again, would you really remember getting a head injury...? Sam went through his most recent memories. He took a shower after Dean left, checked his e-mail, and then he remembered this killer headache... no, not a headache... a vision. 'Oh God,' he thought as the images and more pain came rushing back to him.

Dean watched as Sam suddenly tensed up and let out a cry of pain and he started to breathe rapidly, "Sammy?!"

Sam had to tell Dean. Jo was going to kill Ellen. Sam fought back the pain with strength he didn't know he had still and he attempted to sit up, his eyes popped open, "GAH!... DEAN!...VISION...!"

Dean held on to his little brother as he attempted to sit up, "Sammy, just breathe slowly and relax, it's ok." Sam was starting to hyperventilate.

Sam followed Dean's instructions and focused on his breathing and started to relax. "That's it Sammy." Dean assured him. Whatever adrenaline Sam had in his system finally left and he went lax in Dean's arms. Before Sam lost all consciousness he managed to whisper, "Dean... the Roadhouse..."

"Shh... Sam, just rest." Dean lowered Sam onto the bed. He walked away back turned to the beds, 'The Roadhouse eh?... Sonuvabitch this sucks.' he thought to himself.

!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!

A couple hours later Sam was still asleep, but he did look better than earlier when Dean found him at least.

He sat there and flipped his cell phone open and closed absent mindedly while watching Sam. Dean had debated wether to call the Roadhouse or not. He hated to think what would happen if either Jo or Ellen answered. But just showing up wasn't exactly their best option either.

"Damn it," he cursed as he flipped open the phone and made his final decision to call.

One ring. Two rings. Three rin-

"Hello?" came a familiar voice.

"Hey... is this Ash?" Dean asked.

"Hell yeah, who's this and what can I do you for?"

"It Dean, Dean Winchester, man am I glad you picked up."

"Hey man. Yeah, I think they heard that three counties over... Ellen and Jo are pissed man. What the hell did you do?"

"Yeah... that's kinda a long story Ash... How are things there,... anything unusual going on?"

"Ah, gotcha man. Naw, everything's the same as usual. You?"

Dean glanced at Sam, "We're good, Sammy's still a pain in the ass... but you know how the business goes."

"Right, so what are you calling about? I'm sure this wasn't a social call... If it's about that fugly demon there's been nothing on the radar."

"No man, it's not about the demon... Listen, Sam and I might be dropping by in the next few days..."

"I can't say I recommend it Dean... but hey, it's your funeral."

"Yeah Ash, we don't have much choice right now... any words of advice."

"Bring guns, and keep a knife under your pillow."

"That bad?"

"You know what they say, hell hath no fury..."

"Right, I'll see you in a few Ash."

"See ya."

Dean ended the call and let out a sigh. This sucked out loud. Dean hoped that maybe Sam meant a different roadhouse or maybe he was wrong, but as he watched Sam he knew that that wasn't the case.

!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!

Sam woke up and his head still hurt like none other. Dean was asleep in the next bed. How long was he out? Sam felt the gauze wrapped around his head, as he saw the dried blood on the night stand. 'Okay, I really do have a head injury,' he finally believed Dean's claim. Sam slowly got up to head to the bathroom to get a drink and further inspect himself. It hurt to move and Sam went to his bag to grab some pain killers. Every step made his head pound and he stumbled in the dark on the way to the bathroom.

Dean shifted in his sleep as he heard a small thud. He looked over at the next bed and realized Sam was missing. "Sam!?" Dean was immediately awake and he flipped on the light.

Sam winced and hissed at the sudden brightness as he tried to get up.

"Jesus, Sam! What are you doing out of bed?" Dean helped his brother up. Sam shrugged and Dean saw the bottle of pain killers in his hand, "Alright Sam, let's get you back into bed." Sam leaned heavily on Dean as he tried to walk back over to his bed. Dean set him down, "I'll be right back Sam, stay here." Dean ran to the bathroom and grabbed a cup of water and took two pills from the bottled and returned. "Here, take this." He sat on the bed.

"Thanks," Sam managed as he swallowed the pills.

"Feeling better?"

"Relatively," Sam rested his head back on the head board.

"So this vision... you feel up to telling me about it?" Dean didn't want to press, but he had to get some details.

Sam took in a breath and sighed, "You're not gonna like it Dean."

"What happened Sam?"

"Jo... The Roadhouse..." Sam swallowed, "She killed Ellen." Sam leaned forward with his head in his hands.

"Say what? Who kills Ellen Sam?" Dean stood up.

"Jo... Dean, I saw her do it."

"WHAT! There must be something else Sam, Jo isn't a killer."

"There is something else... the way Jo did it... I think she might have powers Dean." Sam looked away.

"God, this is some messed up shit, you know that Sammy?" Dean ran his hand through his hair and started pacing around the room.

"Yeah, tell me about it. They were arguing and she just kinda... snapped I guess."

"You know that means we have to go back there."

"Yeah... I know." Sam closed his eyes and rested against the headboard once more.

TBC

!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!

Me: Hey guys, I'm back.

Dean: It took you long enough.

Me: Sorry, the holidays... but this chapter is longer than the first one.

Sam: Hey, question... Why must I be the one to get beat up?

Me: Sorry, that's the way it works Sam. Plus, the night stand was there... I couldn't resist... but you got better! I didn't put you in the hospital or anything.

Sam: Yeah, but still...

Dean: So this secret-

Me: Will come out when it comes out.

Sam: Don't you have more homework?

Me: Yes... and they will murder me in my sleep if I don't start working on it. So I'll talk to you both later.

!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!

AN: I HATE JO WITH A PASSION!!! Be assured that I want nothing good to happen to her.

I'm sorry it took a while to put this chapter up, the holidays took over and I don't know when I can post the next. But I will post ASAP for me. Hopefully this chapter is worth the wait.

Please review and give me feedback, it may just influence the story. :) HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


	3. Chapter 3

1TITLE--- IT BREAKS PATTERN---

RATING---T---

DISCLAIMER---If I owned Sam and Dean Winchester do you think that I would honestly have this much free time to write fanfic? Alas, the Winchesters are not mine and neither is Supernatural. But please humor my imagination.---

SUMMARY---Set directly after Croatoan. We all know that the demon has plans for the children with gifts, but now we come to know that there may be some people out there that don't fit the demon's pattern. It breaks pattern with brothers...---

---------------Chapter 3 (updated at last YAY!)----------------

The two brothers sat there in silence in for what seemed like forever before Sam made a move to get up.

"We should leave as soon as we can Dean, I don't know when this is going to happen," Sam said rising slowly to start packing.

"Sam don't, we'll leave in the morning," Dean said glancing at the clock. It was 2:49 AM, "Or at least later this morning," he corrected himself while rubbing his eyes from tiredness.

"But Dea-"

"But nothing Sam. Go back to bed you need to sleep," Dean ordered.

"This is important Dean! We need to go, I'm fine." But just at that moment Sam felt dizzy again, stumbled, and then started to fall forward.

Dean was up in a flash to catch Sam and set him back on his feet. "Easy there Sammy. Look, you're not fine and we both need sleep to function- which may I add neither of us had in a while. I know this is important, but like you said, we don't know when it's going to happen."

Sam sat back on the bed defeated and sighed, "Promise we leave first thing in the morning?"

"Deal Sam, now get some rest."

"Alright."

Sam was asleep within a few minutes and Dean drifted off shortly after.

!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!

Five hours later Dean and Sam were loading the last of their stuff into the car.

"What do you wanna do about breakfast Sam?" Dean asked closing the trunk.

Sam just shrugged and said, "I don't know, I don't really care this morning, you choose."

They got into the car and Dean reached into the backseat pulling out a bag, "Peanut M&M's and Mountain Dew it is then Sammy." Dean smiled and handed Sam the bag as he put the Impala into gear and pulled out.

Sam just gave Dean a look of 'you've got to be kidding me' and set the bag down with a, "I'll pass. Thanks."

"Oh Sam," Dean smiled, "You're missing out." He took a hand full of M&M's and a swig of Mountain Dew. "It's the breakfast of champions Sam."

Sam looked out the window and only nodded and smiled. "So how far to the Roadhouse from here?"

"Oh... I'd say normally about two hours," Dean reached out for a tape and put it into the player, "But this tape is about three hours long so I'd go by that..."

"DEAN!!!" Sam scolded, "This is important."

"Alright, alright Sam... gosh I was just kidding," Dean assured.

"Well, it's not funny, Ellen's in serious danger. We have to stop Jo before she-," Sam grimaced and sucked in through his teeth, "before she... ahh," Sam put his hand to his head, "God."

"Sam?" Dean asked, "Sammy?"

"Dean... having... another... vision... GAH!" Sam let out a groan and rubbed his temples and grabbed the bridge of his nose.

Dean pulled the car over and reached over to support Sam's shoulders. "Hey man, you still with me? Look at me," he tried to hide the concern in his voice.

Sam turned to face Dean and pitched forward as the vision consumed him and let out a cry of pain.

"Woah!" Dean caught Sam as he passed out, "Easy Sam."

!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!

_Sam heard a knock and then read the sign on the door. "Dr. Badass is IN."_

"_Ash," Jo called after knocking. "Ash!" She knocked again and sighed giving in, "Dr. Badass."_

_The door opened to reveal Ash, dressed this time. "Oh, hey Jo, what's goin' on?"_

"_I have a bone to pick with you!" she pointed in his face._

"_Chill out man, come in and we'll talk," Ash offered._

_Jo shoved her way in rudely. "You just can't keep you're mouth shut can you Ash? I go out once, just once, and you can't keep it to yourself!"_

"_Sorry Jo, but Ellen's threat scared me a lot more than your's."_

"_Oh really?" Jo asked. "Well it wasn't a threat, it was a promise."_

"_Pssh, you wouldn't do it Jo, I know you better than that."_

"_Bet me!" Jo walked over to the laptop and pulled out the pliers that she had kept concealed. She stood over it threateningly for a moment._

"_You wouldn't..." Ash said suddenly scared that Jo might carry out her threat. "That's important shit Jo, it's for tracking that demon Dean and Sam are looking for."_

_A wicked grin spread across her face as she began to destroy the laptop, "I know..."_

"_STOP JO!" Ash yelled, but it was too late, the laptop was broken in a way that was beyond repair._

_Suddenly Jo shot out her hand at Ash, "Shut. Up." she said as he dropped to his knees._

"_Ahh... What the...?" Ash held his head in pain._

_Jo's features suddenly became emotionless again, "You ruined my only chance to get away..."_

"_Jo... stop... please..." Ash pleaded._

"_No." Jo set her hand on his head and Ash groaned in pain again. "You can't stop me..."_

_Ash finally fell limp on the floor._

!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!

Dean sat in the car and held Sam for what felt like way too long. It couldn't have been more than a couple minutes, but he couldn't take it anymore.

"Sam? Can you hear me?" Dean said.

Nothing from Sam.

"Hey man, come on, it never takes this long," Dean paused, "You're starting to freak me out man."

It became clear that Sam wasn't waking up anytime soon. "Damn it!" Dean swore. "Well just sitting here isn't doing any good," he said to himself and adjusted Sam in the passenger seat before pulling the car into gear.

!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!

TBC

Dean: Hey... What's wrong with you? You haven't updated in forever.

Sam: Dean...

Me: Well... I was out of town for over a week, then got sick with the flu for a week, and then I'm having boyfriend drama.

Dean: Yikes!

Sam: I'm sorry, anything we can do?

Me: A million things come to mind, but just continue to inspire my imagination and I'll feel better. I've got to go though, nice talking to you guys again!

!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!

AN: Thanks for reading! As you gather from above, I've had a crappy past few weeks, so if you wouldn't mind reviewing it would certainly brighten up my day! Thanks! I know this chapter didn't really go anywhere, but I wanted more Sam limpage and he needed to have that vision at some point in the fic. Until next time...


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE--- IT BREAKS PATTERN---

RATING---T---

DISCLAIMER---If I owned Sam and Dean Winchester do you think that I would honestly have this much free time to write fanfic? Alas, the Winchesters are not mine and neither is Supernatural. But please humor my imagination.---

SUMMARY---Set directly after Croatoan. We all know that the demon has plans for the children with gifts, but now we come to know that there may be some people out there that don't fit the demon's pattern. It breaks pattern with brothers...---

----------------Updated more frequently YAY!----------------

Sam didn't begin to stir until about an hour later. God his head hurt. He groaned in pain. "...Dean..."

Dean reached out a hand, "Hey, how ya feeling Sam?" He shot a glance at his brother while driving.

"...Ugh..." Sam groaned again and lifted a hand to his head, "...I'll be fine..." Sam suppressed a wince. "How far?" he swallowed.

'Pshh... Liar,' Dean thought. He knew that Sam's visions caused him more pain than what he was showing. "About half an hour, just try and relax."

"She's doing it again," Sam said trying to mask the pain. Dean just looked at him as if to say 'go on.' "She's going after Ash next."

"Well that's just great," Dean said sarcastically.

"It gets better," Sam replied.

"Oh yeah, how so?"

"She also murdered our laptop that tracks The Demon, she seemed to know what she was doing too," Sam looked over.

"Sonuvabitch, well that sucks, without that thing and Ash we can't-"

"Track The Demon? Yeah, I know." Sam said.

Suddenly it was quiet in the Impala for a moment.

"Hey Sam."

"Huh?"

"What I said about being at the hotel in half an hour," Dean paused eyes set on the road, "Make that ten minutes." He pressed on the accelerator and the Impala took off down the road.

!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!

Sam had rarely seen Dean drive that fast. As promised they were at the hotel ten minutes later and checked in at record time.

"So I figure we should stick around the hotel and rest for a few minutes before we go," Dean said.

"Why?"

"Well, for one you look like crap and need some rest. And two, I don't want to just walk in if she's about to start..." Dean trailed off. "Look, I'll call The Roadhouse and see who picks up, you go on inside," He tossed Sam the room key and pulled out his phone.

"Alright, see you inside," Sam turned and left slowly. He was really tired deep down from everything and the pounding in his head hadn't stopped yet.

Dean flipped open the phone and called.

"Harvell's Roadhouse, this is Jo,"the voice said.

'crap crap crap crap crap,' Dean thought, he was only going to call and hang up to find out who answered. He hoped it would either be Ash or Ellen... well... mostly Ash so he could get more information.

"Uh... Hello?" Jo said after the silence on the line.

"...Oh, uh... hey, uh... Is Ellen there?" Dean asked trying to hide who he was.

"She can't come to the phone. Can I help you?" She asked.

'Damn,' Dean thought, 'Try Ash.' "Oh... Uh, could I talk to Ash then?"

"Ash?" Jo asked puzzled, "He's asleep. Who is this?" She was clearly starting to get annoyed.

"It's uh... no one, I'm no one," Dean hung up the phone. "Well that was helpful," he said to himself.

!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!

Dean entered the room to find Sam already laying on the bed farthest from the door, flipping through the channels absentmindedly.

"Well?" Sam asked.

"Well what?"

"You know what Dean, what did you find out?" Sam sat up.

"Jo's people skills on the phone are zero to none."

"What did she say?"

"Well, apparently Ash is asleep and Ellen can't come to the phone," Dean paused, "Do you think she lied?"

"I don't know Dean, I mean, it sounds believable but she may just be-"

"Covering her ass? Yeah, I'd say it's possible," Dean interrupted. "So how do we know if it's the truth?" Dean asked hoping that Sam really did know.

"We don't. I mean, ok Ash asleep isn't that unbelievable."

"Right."

"And Ellen does own The Roadhouse, she could be busy with something else," Sam reasoned.

"Well, only one way to find out for sure Sam."

"How's that?"

"Let's go, we're paying a visit." Dean tossed his keys up and did a one handed catch before starting to leaving the room, "Come on Sammy."

"Hey Dean..." Sam hadn't moved off the bed.

"What?" Dean paused his movements.

"There's something we should talk about before we go do this," Sam went into his 'let's have a talk' tone.

'Oh God, not now,' Dean thought. He knew what Sam mean. 'Play dumb, maybe it's not what you think,' Dean hoped. "What's that?"

"Dean, we need to talk about what-," Sam cleared his throat, "What you've been keeping from me."

"Sam-"

"No Dean. I can't do this. You're the one person I can trust and you lied to me?" Sam stood up.

"No Sam it's not that, it's just-"

"No excuses Dean. Dad said something to you... about me, and you kept it from me. How can I trust you if you keep things like that from me?"

"I'm sorry Sam. I told you I can't..." Dean turned away.

Sam paused, "It's not just Dad's death is it?"

"What?" Dean was startled at the apparent change of topic.

"Dad's death bothered you I'm sure, but it's bigger than that. This is what's been really tearing you up isn't it?"

Dean stood silent.

"Why don't you just tell me Dean? I mean, your mood shifts with the wind man."

The motel room was eerily quiet. Dean finally turned to face Sam with pain in his eyes.

"Before Dad died, he uh," Dean looked down at the ground, searching for an answer and back up at Sam, "He told me to watch out for you."

"And?" Sam asked.

"That's what I'm doing," Dean opened the door, "Let's go." The matter was no longer up for discussion.

"Dean..."

"I said 'Let's go' Sam," Dean's tone was suddenly harsher.

!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!

The ride in the car was quiet. Dean didn't even put in a tape, he was obviously pissed.

Sam stared out the window and turned when he thought he heard Dean's voice. "What?"

"I didn't say anything. You hearing things Sam?" Dean questioned.

"No, no, I just thought I heard you say something," Sam was now looking at Dean.

'...I can't think of anything to say to you...' Sam heard Dean's voice again, but this time he knew he hadn't _said_ anything because his mouth didn't move. Sam's eye's widened in shock.

"What?!" Dean said after getting creeped out by his brother's staring.

"Uh... nothing," Sam said turning to the window. Now was probably not the best time to reveal that he'd just heard his Dean's thoughts.

'...liar...'

"I am not," Sam countered, not realizing he was replying to a thought.

"What's that?" Dean said.

"I uh,... nothing."

"Whatever... you sure you're not hearing things?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam laughed it off.

But Dean instantly knew better. 'This is going to be a whole other talk,' Dean thought. And this time, Sam didn't hear it...

!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!

TBC...

Sam: Why didn't you tell me?

Me: I was gonna, but I found a better way to kill two birds with one stone later MUHUHAHAHA.

Dean: So what exactly does this mean?

Me: (evil grin)

!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!!-!

AN: I know, I'm evil. But hey, there's a new power to play with! They WILL get to The Roadhouse next Ch. I promise.

Reviews make me write and update faster!


End file.
